Talk To Me
by degrassian1
Summary: Eli is going through a rough time, but he refuses to talk to Clare about it. Will he finally tell her what is going on? Give it a chance please. It will get better I promise!


_**So, I have not written Fanfiction for like over a year. I decided to try it again. **_

_**Here we have the first chapter of a new story.**_

_**I know It's short, but they will get longer. I just wanted you to kind of get the feel of the story.**_

_**I used the title of a song called Talk To Me by Lauren Aquilina. **_

_**PS. I do not own Degrassi **_

_**Enjoy(:**_

_**~~DN1~~**_

* * *

_Clare is 23 years old_

_Eli is 24 years old_

_They live in New York _

_Eli is a teacher/publisher_

_Clare works at the New York Times_

* * *

_So why won't you  
Talk to me?  
Why won't you just talk to me?  
There's a universe inside your head  
Constellations of the things you left unsaid  
Talk to me  
Or watch me leave_

* * *

**CLARE**

The slam of the door. All I can think is "Here we go again." You may be thinking "What is going on?" Well, almost every other night Eli comes home in thee worst moods. The saddest part is, he just ignores me. Back in high school, we basically told each other everything, but now he won't even tell me about his day. He says that it's his problem, and his only. I understand that he does not want to worry me, but this is getting a bit out of control.

I head upstairs to the bedroom we have shared since I was 19 years old. But, when I go to open the door, I realize that it is locked.

"Eli, open up."

"Clare, not right now. I just want to sleep."

"You know Eli, this is my room to," I say with a bit of attitude. It upsets me that he acts as though I do not live there also.

"Ya I know, it's just… I-I don't want to talk right now." I can hear his voice crack as he said this. I think he is finally coming to his breaking point. I really wish I knew what was going on with him and his work. Clearly, it Is really bad.

"Then just let me be there for you Eli! Let me hold you like I used to."

"No Clare. This is my problem not yours!"

"This is my problem too, Eli! We have been together for how long, and you are now trying to push me away! I can't keep doing this! I feel like you don't care anymore!"

Silence. I really hoped that would get to him. Because, it's true. I feel like I am also coming to my breaking point. I hear footsteps, then the door slowly opens. I take upon Eli's appearance. He has bags under his eyes that contain unshed tears. His shirt is just a mess along with his hair. He stares at me, and I am scared he is just going to break down right then and there.

"Clare of course I care. What do you mean you can't do this anymore," he says in almost a whisper staring at me with an emotion I can't quite pick up.

"I mean that I can't keep getting pushed out. I feel as though we are not a team anymore. That you are just going off on your own."

He grabs my hand an pulls me into the room. He leads me over to the bed, and sits me down. I stare at him waiting for him to say something. He just looks down at his hands as if ashamed. I interlace our hands and I see a small smirk spread across his face. The smirk I came to love.

"I am scared," he finally says. He looks up at me and give him a questioning look. "I am scared that if I sit here and tell you all of these problems that you wont be able to handle it. I am scared you will give up."

"Oh Eli, I will never give up. I promise you that. We went through so much, and I will be damned if we fall apart because of miscommunication."

He stares at me for a few minutes. I can tell he is contemplating whether to tell me or not. I kind of had the idea that it was not just work. Something more, something bigger is going on. He is just trying to protect me. But, I had to say something that will get him to talk. Something I knew he would not let happen.

So I said, "Talk to me, or watch me leave."

He stared at me with a look of shock, as if he is trying to process my words. Finally he opened his mouth and started to speak. He started to Talk to me.

* * *

So that was it. I know it is not a lot. But again, don't worry.

I would love for you guys to review and just give me some feed back.

Thank you my loves :D


End file.
